


Baking Soda Doesn't Make Monsters

by WilhelmAres



Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Charlotte has ADD, Gen, Vendetta is just Goth and Autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Charlotte moves with her Grandmother to scenic Clamburg, a bustling tourist town. She hopes to quickly make friends, so why not start with the strange girl in a green jacket?
Relationships: Charlotte & Vendetta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Baking Soda Doesn't Make Monsters

"Mulberry Elementary School"

Charlotte Greene, a dark-skinned little girl in a blue dress, looked at the sign of her new school. A red-orange tabby cat sat on the sign, so Charlotte reached up and scratched its' ear. The cat wandered off while Charlotte went to look for classroom 4. The teacher from room 1 looked out and said hello with a friendly wave, the teacher from room 2 grabbed her room number for her lesson, a student from room 3 ran out while playing tag, and she came across room 4. Charlotte said hi to Mr. Milk, and took a seat.

"No, Charlotte. We have a seating chart in this class, you sit next to Marion, right there."

"Oh, alright!" The cheery girl exclaimed. "Hello! Marion, right?" The larger girl shot a quick smile before returning to her tired frown. A pale little girl in a green sweater burst through the door lugging a stuffed bear.

"Oh, hello Vendetta" Mr. Milk greeted.

"Vendetta, what a pretty name! Is it French?" Charlotte asked across the aisle. The girl in green gave a fake smile and said no, it's either Bulgarian or Italian, she's not sure which. "Well, my name's Charlotte--"

"I don't care."

The smile on Charlotte's face got a little weaker with the other girl's rudeness, but she pressed on. "That's a nice bear. I didn't know we could bring stuffed animals to school!"

"It's not a bear!" a mocking voice came from her deskmate. "It's a hamster! A really, really large hamster!" Marion looked at Charlotte at told her not to talk to the idiot.

Charlotte remembered her old school, sitting alone at lunch because she was weird and hyper and needed medicine to focus right. Charlotte decided she didn't want to be friends with Marion. 

"Alright class, it's time to begin. I think you'll find we will read a story today--" Mr. Milk said before getting interrupted.

"Isn't it time for recess!?" Vendetta ordered, before holding her toy up and fake growling with it. She then slipped into a deep focus on the chalkboard. Room 4 spent the next two hours reading 'Cow of Wonder' aloud, rotating turns around Vendetta. They took a 10 minute quiz, which Vendetta broke out of focus for a 15/15 score. Melvin lead the room in a classroom discussion about the book for the final 15 minutes before recess, despite not having understood any of the book in the slightest.

"It's recess already!? This is such a great school!" Charlotte exclaimed happily before getting up. The classmates tried to tell her not to go to the playground, they just let "the freak" have it while they played basketball or read, but Charlotte didn't like them all too much. Vendetta came up to her, and pretended to knock her off the monkey bars. Then she followed Charlotte over to the swing set and pushed her.

Charlotte giggled and sang a song about swinging to the moon-- not a swing song about flying to the moon-- In Other Words, something that got Vendetta annoyed and stopped pushing. When Charlotte ended up resting at the bottom, Vendetta took her teddy bear's paws and pretended to cut the rope. She 'threatened' the blue girl with getting cut by 'Grudge's scissors', and Charlotte played along by listing a bunch of things Grudge could cut instead. Mr. Milk called them in for lunch, and they spent the rest of the school day afterwards doing Math. 

After school Charlene took Charlotte through downtown Clamburg, stopping by all sorts of shops. While getting a bag of hamster food for Buttons, Charlotte ran into Vendetta. Vendetta tried to buy some food for Grudge, and the shop clerk played along and gave her a paper bag. Charlotte asked her grandma if she couldn't play with her new friend in the park. Charlene was just glad Charlotte made a new friend so quickly. She'd have to keep an eye out, Vendetta didn't seem to know how to play nice though.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no justification not do I need one. It's a dead fandom anyway


End file.
